Life's a Dance
by Paige Terner
Summary: Castle and Beckett go for a spin on the dance floor at Ryan's wedding. One-shot.


**Title: Life's a Dance  
><strong>

**Summary: Castle and Beckett go for a spin on the dance floor at Ryan's wedding.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own most of the characters I write about. If you recognize a name, odds are it isn't mine. But seeing as this is a fanfic website, you probably knew that already.**

**Thanks again to Sunshiny-Kate, the best beta a writer could ask for!**

* * *

><p>The dance floor was packed with bobbing bodies. The loud music mixed with the sounds of delighted squeals and laughter. The whole group had just finished doing the "Electric Slide", and now most everyone was free-styling, letting the beat flow through them. A group of people were gathered around Esposito, who was fulfilling his promise to show them some of "New York's Finest".<p>

Lanie was among his spectators. Her plus-one had left when he was called in to work. She'd known that would probably happen, and so she didn't mind. It was painfully obvious that Esposito was showing off, but that didn't mean she wasn't enjoying watching him bust a move. He handled himself well on the dance floor, and she found herself thinking of some other things he excelled at. She started to blush and walked away to get a drink.

"Think they will get back together?" Castle asked Beckett.

She looked at him for a moment before responding. They had been dancing with the others for a while, but had sat down to take a break after the line dance. Now they were sitting next to each other at a table far enough away to hear each other talk without having to yell, but still plenty close enough to watch everyone. She glanced at Lanie and then looked at Esposito.

"I don't know. I kind of hope so. They really are a cute couple." She answered.

"Agreed." Castle responded. "Plus, Esplanie is so fun to say."

Beckett laughed and he grinned. He loved it when she laughed, especially when he was the reason. He wouldn't admit it, but he loved the sound of her laugh so much that he didn't even mind when he was the butt of her jokes, because he still got to hear her laugh.

They continued to sip their drinks while silently observing the crowd. After another fast song had ended, a slower tune began. Castle stood and offered a hand to Beckett.

"May I have this dance?" He asked.

"But of course." She responded with a smile as she took his hand and let him lead her back to the dance floor.

They faced each other and turned their joined hands to the correct position. Beckett put her other hand on Castle's shoulder and he placed his gently on the middle of her back. They started to twirl together to the soulful rhythm of the music.

"I'm sorry Alexis ended up not being able to make it." She said.

"This isn't the first wedding that I've had to go to stag." He replied with a shrug.

"How many weddings have you been to?"

"Not counting my own two?" Beckett rolled her eyes but didn't say anything. "I don't know, a dozen? Most of them I had a date for, but it was usually set up by Gina so I'd look good for the cameras."

"The rich bachelor angle wasn't good enough?" She asked with a laugh.

"I guess not. Anyway, I'd say Alexis' absence worked out rather well for me."

"What, is it easier to get single ladies' phone numbers without your daughter by your side?" She teased.

"Well, yes." He grinned. "But I was referring to my present company. I wouldn't have been able to spend the whole evening with you if she was here with me."

Beckett looked away, hoping he wouldn't see the smile and the redness covering her face. When the flutter in her stomach had mostly subsided she looked back at him. Their eyes met each other's. The music faded away and they stopped moving.

Neither spoke. There was no need. They simply stared at each other. It was as if they were alone in the room. No, alone in the world, the universe. All that existed was them.

She felt as if she could see right into his mind through his oceanic eyes. What she saw reflected there was no surprise. There was love, something she had grown used to seeing by now. There was also happiness and hope, excitement and reverence. And behind all of that, she could see a touch of apprehension. She recognized each emotion she saw, because she felt them all herself.

Castle lifted his hand from her behind her and tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear. When his hand returned to her back, it sat much lower than before. He couldn't stop looking at her. Not that he wanted to. And the way she was looking back at him told him that the feelings he had were not one-sided.

Beckett had to get closer to him. She needed to feel his heart beating to know this was real. She leaned her head on his chest, pressing herself flush to his body. She dropped her hands and wrapped them around his waist, and he did the same to her. He put his chin on her head. The fit together like they'd been molded in the womb for one another. They closed their eyes and sighed simultaneously, the perfection of the moment to much to hold in.

The song had changed twice now, although they were still completely oblivious to the music. They stayed encircled in each other's arms until someone cleared their throat loudly right next to them. As they opened their eyes, a smiling Lanie came into focus.

"If you two can bear to stop being so freaking adorable for a few minutes, it's time for the bouquet and garter tosses." She told them.

Castle and Beckett broke apart with matching smiles on their faces. They looked around and were surprised to see that the dance floor was nearly empty, and the music had stopped.

"Which one of you is going to catch the bouquet?" Castle asked the friends, taking the attention off of their embrace, something Beckett was grateful for.

"Me." The girls answered as one.

All three started laughing. Castle looked at the group of men gathering to try to catch the garter.

"Looks like I have the advantage in my group." He said. "Being tall can be a good thing."

"I don't know." Beckett said slyly. "Espo is rather competitive."

"I better stand in front of him, then." He replied.

The trio laughed again and headed to join the rest of the hopeful singles. Just before the girls split off from Castle, he grabbed Beckett's hand. She looked up at him.

"What is it, Castle?" She asked.

"I just wanted to say good luck."

"You too." She smiled and squeezed his hand. "And please don't hurt Espo."

"I'll do my best not to."

They shared another smile and let their hands go. As they walked away from each other, they were both sure of one thing. Their 'always' would come soon. The wall holding them back wasn't quite gone, but after tonight it would definitely be missing a few more bricks.


End file.
